


HanniGram - Kill For You

by ancient_antiquity



Series: Ship Drabbles [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bye Bye Frederick, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Mild Gore, Will Graham Knows, Will's Gift For Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient_antiquity/pseuds/ancient_antiquity
Summary: Content Warnings: Slight gore, not very descriptive but still there.Will wants to make it clear just how he feels. What better way to do that than preparing a delicious dinner of someone both he and Hannibal disliked?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Ship Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928860
Kudos: 20





	HanniGram - Kill For You

Will liked to think that he did things for himself. He didn’t do them for anyone else. 

But this, this was for Hannibal. 

He knew he felt the same. No matter how much they dance around it, they love each other. 

Hopefully doing this would show Hannibal just how much he loved him. 

With a snap of a container and the wiping of hands, Will was done. Hannibal was going to love dinner tonight. 

Dr. Frederick Chilton lay dead on his office floor, his intestines hanging from his stomach, missing both of his kidneys when his secretary found him. 

Hannibal did love dinner that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is an amazing show.
> 
> I highly recommend it if you're ready for heaps of plot twists, great actors, just make sure you're ready for heaps of gore.


End file.
